Quiero ser el único que te muerda la boca
by Erly Misaki
Summary: AU. Puedes ser la novia de mi hermano y una chica como las demás, pero irrevocablemente me encantas y lo anterior no me va a detener.


_InuYasha & cia. no me pertenecen, con de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Todo parecía prometer un buen día, un sol radiante, las nubes blancas y esponjosas suavizando el sol y un aire de relajación en todo el parque.

Kagome acomodo sus patines y empezó a deslizarse con ligereza por todo el sendero. Sonreía con una inexplicable alegría matutina, su cabello azabache al viento daba la impresión de que volaba, libre y con entusiasmo.

Sesshōmaru volvió a regañarse ¿Cómo era que la espiaba camuflado tras un periódico? ¿Por qué le atraía tanto? Era la novia de su hermano, era igual a las demás chicas, una muchacha normal de 15 años, no tenía nada espacial, pero aun así le gustaba. Cuanto le irritaba mirarla reír junto a él… y cuando se besaban, la sangre se le encrispaba y casi quería degollarlo por ser quien la tocaba.

Con su mano golpeo su frente, actuaba como un tonto.

Volvió la mirada hacía el sendero, ya no estaba. En un parpadeo había desaparecido. Suspiro y miro el periódico, la verdad nada le interesaba, ella se le metía entre pensamientos, concentrarse era una odisea, sobre todo cuando la sabía tan cerca.

—hola, Sesshōmaru —era ella o no era ella, esa era la cuestión, pero como podía dudarlo si conocía tan bien su vos.

—Kagome —contesto al saludo con indiferencia.

Miraba el periódico tratando de evadir su compañía. Si se acercaba más él estallaría.

— ¿puedo sentarme? —Pidió y él asintió— estoy realmente cansada, llevo practicando como una hora.

En un involuntario reflejo, Sesshōmaru miro sus labios, los carnosos y rojos labios de Kagome. Rayo la mirada y volvió al periódico al notar que su labio inferior tenía una herida. Una herida que sabía bien de donde venía, se la había causado InuYasha la noche anterior mientras se despedían con un largo y apasionado beso que presencio por equivocación al asomarse a la ventana. Cuanto le desagrado ver a su hermano morder con pasión esa dulce fruta prohibida para él.

— ¿Qué lees Sesshōmaru? —volvió a preguntar Kagome, él estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no le prestaba atención.

—Nada, es poco interesante —agrego con fuerza y cerro el periódico— y ¿Por qué no estas con InuYasha como siempre?

—bueno, él tiene cosas que hacer y yo tenía que practicar, si hubiese venido conmigo seguro que no me concentro en lo que hago y termino igual.

Hasta ahí llego la plática, pocas veces él tenía la oportunidad de ser sociable con alguien. Kagome era tan cercana a su hermano que simplemente su presencia, aunque grata, le incomodaba. A, pero no debía ser tan exigente cuando podía tenerla tan cerca y sin nadie a su alrededor. Volvió a mirar sus labios y se irrito más.

Nadie tenía derecho a hacerle esa clase de cosas, bueno, exceptuándolo a él. Ella era suya, aunque no fuese su novia.

Se volvió a regañar, estaba dándole muchas vueltas a un asunto que se podía solucionar con facilidad.

—Kagome —le llamo de repente, ella se preparaba para arrancar de nuevo la práctica, así que volteo a mirarlo, topándose muy frente.

— ¿Qué…quieres? —pregunto confundida, le incomodaba, como no saben, esa cercanía tan curiosa.

Sin más preámbulo, y sin darle vuelta al asunto, Sesshōmaru le tomo la barbilla y la beso, con furia y desenfreno, sin mediar palabra. La deseaba tanto que no podía esperar un segundo más para probar esos carnosos labios que le atraían, jugo con su lengua dentro de la cavidad de ella. Poco le estaba importando si le correspondía o no, si así fuera se hubiese dado cuenta de la pasión que ella le estaba imprimiendo al beso al dejarlo jugar tan suciamente. Con cada choque de lenguas y roce de labios el desenfreno creció en él y decidió dejar su marca antes de marcharse, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de Kagome, abriendo la vieja herida que había hecho su hermano.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre rodo por la comisura de los labios de Kagome, una delgada línea de saliva los seguía uniendo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunto entrecortada, debido a su respiración agitada, de verdad que estaba confundida.

—Porque quiero ser el único que te muerda la boca —respondió con sencillez, dejando escapar una sonrisa de victoria; tomando el periódico y yéndose de allí con resolución.

Había caído bajo, pero el beso lo recompensaba.

* * *

**Hola :3 **

**Bueno, este es mi primer Sesshomaru/Kagome y siendo sincera pocas veces me intereso en esta pareja, pero no se, me inspire y estoy contenta con el resultado que a mi parecer fue muy bueno, para ser el primero. **

**El titulo (y tema central de la historia) fue inspirado por una canción, creo que lleva ese nombre, que escuche por casualidad en la calle y no he podido sacar el coro de mi cabeza. Se repite y se repite xD**

**Arigato, por pasarse a leer y ahora, como ultimo favor, dejen un review ¿si? para hacerme feliz e impulsarme a escribir.**

**Sayonara**


End file.
